


Do pidgeons have feelings?

by Mareridt



Series: 31 Sterek Fics - August edition [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bedsharing, Derek Hale is a Sourwolf, Derek and Stiles had one night stands, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles, Stiles drinks too much coffee, With each other, once - Freeform, roomsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareridt/pseuds/Mareridt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Derek, do you think...”<br/> “Ask me again if pidgeons have feelings, I dare you.” the wolf growled. “One more fucking time, Stiles, and I'll rip your throat out with my fucking teeth.”<br/> “That's rough, buddy.” Stiles frowned, turning his head to look at him. “I'm just trying to figure out if I should feel guilty. I mean, I hate pidgeons, and I kick them as soon as they get too close-”<br/> “Sounds like something I'd do with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do pidgeons have feelings?

**Author's Note:**

> 12th fic for the 31 Sterek fic month! Unbetad, so any mistakes is mine, AND English is not my first language, so please be nice!   
> Leave lots of kudos and comments, I appreciate them all <3
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I know this is a daily thing, but I'm not feeling very well, so I might not publish tomorrows fic. Sorry guys. If you don't see me upload, you know why!
> 
> PROMPTS:"Ask me again if pidgeons have feelings, I dare you." and "That seventh cup of coffee might have been a mistake."

 

“Stiles.”

It was like no words were pronounced in his presence. Stiles Stilinski kept on chewing on a marker and staring somewhere in front of his, his right foot tapping loudly and fast on the floor, quickly getting on every werewolf's nerves present in that moment. Which actually meant just Scott, but still.

“Stiles! Stiles, please, stop it!” The human jumped on his chair, flailing around and falling back on the hard ground, hitting his head. Scott immediately crouched next to him. “Oh, my God, are you alive?”

Stiles groaned from the floor. “Of course I am alive, you dumbass” he commented. “Listen to my fucking heart beating.”

“Oh. Oh, right, heartbeats” the alpha helped him get up on his feet, checking his head to seek out any injury but not smelling blood. He took a hold of his best friend's hand and took away any residual pain left, making Stiles relax in a seconds.

“Tell me again how the Bite was not a gift?” the human moaned, pleased. “You're like a portable dose of morphine without side effects.”

“I can talk, though” Scott raised the chair from the ground. “And I want to know what's happening to you. You're being distracted lately.” intercepting Stiles' skeptic look he was quick to correct himself. “More distracted than usual, I mean. Since you came here you haven't listened a word of what I said.”

Stiles scoffed. “Of course I did” he said. “Starting from... when I fell... from the chair.” he did everything he could to ignore the facepalm on Scott's face, starting again to tap his foot.

The alpha didn't agree. “Don't start again!” the other stopped immediately. “Just tell me what's the problem, okay? I could help you solving it, you know that.”

“Trust me, you don't want to solve it for me.”

“Try me before jumping to conclusions.”

“Scott...”

“Stiles!”

“Okay! Okay, fine, I'll tell you, but you might want to sit down before” Stiles took his place in his chair again, slumping against it with his arms crossed. Scott didn't sit like him, though, but motioned him to go on. Stiles looked at him then looked down. “I had sex with Derek Hale.”

Only silence answered him for a long time. “I think I need to sit down.” Stiles threw his hands in the air, but Scott just whined like it wasn't even his fault. He took a seat next to him and opened his mouth several times before actually speaking. “When did it happen?”

“Remember that morning you came in and told me my room smelled like sex?” Stiles waited for him to remember before going on. “Then. I don't remember it completely, but I know for sure we had sex.”

“And why are you so sure? I smelled Derek on the stairs and in the living room, but not in your room.”

“I suspect he left right after I fell asleep and the smell of sex covered mostly his own scent because it was mingled with mine, and also because I slept all night in dirty blankets with come and sweat-”

“Woah there, TMI, bro” Scott whined again.

“Scott, buddy, I literally know five different ways to bring Allison to the edge, and it's not because I wanted to know, okay? You told me everything about your sex life, now suck it up and listen about mine.” when his best friend nodded, Stiles went on. “ I knew it, my butt was sore for days after that, remember? Anyway, the next morning I found his clothes under the blankets, so after making a mess of my room and sexing me up, he left naked from my house probably only covered by a mantle of fur.”

“That's... pretty rude, actually.” Scott tried to not focused on the sex part of the topic and frowned. “Did you talk about it after?”

“Here's the problem” Stiles shook his head. “We haven't talked since. He keep avoiding me and I don't know what to do. He's a fucking werewolf, with issues too, he's a professional when it comes to avoid people, especially dumb kids like me.”

The alpha hugged him, tried to comfort his brother with physical contact. “Don't say that. We'll find a way to fix things, okay? That's what we do. We fix everything.”

“Yeah, after messing it up even more.”

 

 

They didn't find a solution right away, to be honest, they were too busy for that.

A trio of rogue wendigos had been causing panic across the city, so the McCall pack had found itself involved since the very beginning, thanks to the sheriff's collaboration at passing them classified informations.

They followed the wendigos in a motel, but lost their lead because Stiles' jeep broke down before they could go back on road. Isaac and Kira was also pretty bruised and bloody from the fight before starting the chase, so Scott decided it would be better to stop there for the night.

Since everybody remembered what happened the last time in Motel California, they decided that they would take rooms with couple of werewolf-human/not-werewolf. Allison went immediately with Scott, Lydia with Isaac, Mason with Liam and Kira with Malia. That left to...

Stiles with Derek.

“No. Absolutely no, I'm not going to share my room with _him_.” Derek was glaring at Scott, but Stiles was glaring at the beta.

“Well, aren't you a ray of sunshine.” and no, he didn't care if the comment made Derek snarl in his face and flash his eyes, he decided that was the perfect occasion to sort things out. Fortunately the rooms had two beds, because spending the night in the same room as Derek? Okay, risky but doable. Spending it in his _same bed_? Nuh-huh, buddy, he was crazy but not _suicidal_.

Stiles jumped right in the bed next the window, smiling against the pillow. He knew it would be hard to sleep that night since it was his, but it was indeed comfier than the one in the last motel he had been and defnitely better than the bus' seats. His neck tensed in pain at the memory.

Derek ignored him, left his bag on the spare bed and walked out to got and meet Scott in his and Allison's room, since the alpha had called for a brief pack meeting before going all to sleep. Oh, and to eat dinner together too.

Stiles didn't follow right through, he preferred having a shower first since he absolutely didn't want to have it while Derek was on the other side of the door. Call him coward, but he wanted to stay focused the all time. Focused and lucid.

So there wasn't really any surprise when during dinner he went straight for the coffee, now was there. “Just one cup, Stiles” Scott admonished.

“Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

Okay, okay, fine. That seventh cup might have been a mistake.

He couldn't sleep, and it wasn't just because he didn't have his pillow. There was too much caffeine in his system, and he wanted to get answers from Derek, which instead left early dinner to go directly to sleep instead of being his usual creepy stalker-y self and lurk around in dark corners for the whole night. Stiles had even started to think he never slept.

Problem was, Derek had been sleeping when he entered himself in the room, but keeping turning around and messing with the blankets walk him up. Things got worse when he started talking; he didn't talk about things that made sense, he just let his mouth run free, and that was probably the worst idea he could ever have while sharing a room with Derek _fucking_ Hale.

“Derek, do you think...”

“Ask me again if pidgeons have feelings, I dare you.” the wolf growled. “One more fucking time, Stiles, and I'll rip your throat out with _my fucking teeth_.”

“That's rough, buddy.” Stiles frowned, turning his head to look at him. “I'm just trying to figure out if I should feel guilty. I mean, I hate pidgeons, and I kick them as soon as they get too close-”

“Sounds like something I'd do with you.”

“-but if it was me, I'd be hurt, and I have feelings-”

“Do you? Because you don't look the type.”

“-Would you stop interrupting me?” Stiles propped up on his elbows to glare better at him. Derek snarled.

“Maybe if I speak over you, you'll fucking shut up before dawn!”

Stiles scoffed. “As I was saying, since I've got feelings I'd be hurt, and so do pidgeons get hurt too? I don't want to feel guilty for them, okay? I hate them. But what if...”

“ _SHUT UP!_ ” Derek jumped sitting, half wolfed out. “No one cares, Stiles, fucking shut up!”

A wave of hurt hit Stiles so hard if he had been standing he would have flinched back. Fine, okay, Derek didn't care, and maybe Stiles had too much carburant in his body and not enough sleepiness, maybe he couldn't find the right position and so on, but all of that didn't give him the permission to treat in like an old, dirty, useless rug. “Scott wold have stood someone like me way better than you” he mumbled to himself, laying again with his head on the pillow.

“Someone like what, an hyperactive spaz?” came the reply.

That was the last straw. Stiles felt his eyes sting with unshed tears, which he quickly fought down, and he gave his back to Derek, actually shutting up for once during that night. Derek groaned out a 'finally' before lying down again to get some rest.

But the human had just stopped talking, not moving, and he kept getting his legs stuck uncomfortably in a tangled mess with the blankets every five minutes, until he paused and gave in to the need he felt on the tip of his tongue. “And for the record, you did have sex with this hyperactive spaz.”

Derek stayed long silent. “Stiles, listen...”

“If you're telling me you regret that night, don't. Just don't.”

The wolf growled. “No, I- Tell me how can I put you to sleep, okay? What is keeping you awake?” he demanded, frustrated. “Did you forget to take your meds, or is it the coffee?”

“I took my meds, thanks, and I'm not going to take more, don't want to overdose it. Maybe it's coffee, yeah...” Stiles didn't move his eyes from the window in front of him. He suddenly felt stupid thinking about the real reason why he couldn't seem able to sleep in a bed which wasn't his, but it was true nonetheless.

“But?” Derek insisted, sensing his hesitation.

Stiles sighed. “I don't have my pillow with me” he answered, hating the way his voice sounded small and vulnerable. Maybe he was just tired of arguing with the guy he kept pining over? “I can't sleep with my pillow.”

There was no comeback, just a simple sound half-groan and half-sigh. Stiles mentally braced himself for a night of overthinking and depression, when Derek shove lightly again his shoulder, apparently behind him instead of in his bed. “Make room for me, or we're not gonna fit both in it.”

Stiles' eyes widened comically, but he let Derek climb in his bed without further complaints, especially since he still couldn't understand the reason. Of course the wolf sensed his question. “Last time I forced you to sleep like this, and it worked.”

The human scoffed. “Like what, spooning me? Are you seriously spooning me to sleep?” Derek didn't answer, instead wrapping his arms around Stiles' middle and sliding his warm feet between Stiles' cold ones.

“Last time worked, I said.”

“Last time you fucked me into the mattress, and I was fairly drunk, so it wasn't really your job to do it for me.”

“Yeah, but you couldn't stop speaking. When I held you like this, thought...” Derek tangled their legs further, arms around the human's waist bringing them flush together under the blankets, and the wolf hid his face in the crook between Stiles' neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply his scent and scraping his stubble against the sensible flesh.

“Are you... _Are you scent-marking me_?” Stiles couldn't believe it. Yeah, it wasn't the first time Derek did something like that, but it was the first with a perfectly lucid Stiles, high on caffeine, ready to enjoy every single second of it.

“You liked it then” Derek whispered against his neck. “Told me it was pleasant. I didn't stop and you relaxed so much you fell asleep. I should have thought of that sooner.”

They didn't speak for a while after that. Hurt and sadness were back in Stiles' chest, and he didn't know what to do. Derek remembered all of that night and ignored him until it had been Stiles the first one to call him out on it. It probably was up to him anyway to go on.

“Why did you leave?” he asked softly, hands resting on top of the wolf's, sensing distinctly his body tensing against his.

He hesitated for a long minute. “I was afraid.”

Stiles snorted. “Derek Hale afraid of a human?”

“I was not afraid of you, smartass.” Derek for sure rolled his eyes. “But you were drunk that night, I thought you wouldn't remember it at all or remember it partially and think... you know....”

“Think you raped me?” Stiles turned his head to look at Derek. So that was about Derek's consent issues? Of course, how could he have forgotten about those! “Derek, it's been four years since I first started crushing on you, okay? I was 200% willing that night, I remember it, I swear.”

Derek shrugged minutely. “Yeah, I know now. But I really thought that night was just a blank space inside your mind.”

“Now you know the truth. So, if there is any chance of a second night together some day in the future... Well, I'd very much like you to stay and I don't know, hang around for a while? If you don't mind of course. You have to consent as well as me and I sincerely hope you consent, because it's very im-” Derek cut off Stiles bubbling pressing a gentle kiss against his plump lips.

“I'd like that very much” he answered honestly. Stiles chuckled.

Ugh, stupid misunderstanding. For once in his life, Stiles was happy his jeep let him down.

 


End file.
